


What Secret?

by MadSalty017



Series: What Secret? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Erratica, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Man 2, Multi, Sibling, Superheroes, Triggers include, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSalty017/pseuds/MadSalty017
Summary: Nona never wanted to be a superhero.She didn't ask for it.In fact, she was born without these... powers.Born human.And then her dad screwed it all up for her.☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆Nona's powers are starting to get the best of her, and just as her brother decides it's time to become a hero that nobody knew they needed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Warning: contains depression, anxiety, anxiety attacks, slight alcoholism, cursing, mentions of abuse, and other possible triggers or content you may not be comfortable with. you can message me in private for the specifics if you feel you need it and remember to stay safe.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Official Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3XYOjixpwgNm5RsNH2Prdc
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: What Secret? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581739





	1. The Basics

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Nona Stark

_"You know... Dad never shut up about me."_

**_Played By:_ ** _**Shailene Woodley** _

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Tony Stark

_"I am Iron Man."_

**_Played By: Robert Downey Jr._ **

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Steve Rogers

_"I could do this all day"_

**_Played By: Chris Evans_ **

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸

**Official Playlist**

Run Boy Run- Woodkid

Feel Invincible- Skillet

Uprising- Muse

Killer In The Mirror- Set It Off

Ceasefire- for KING & COUNTRY

Lonely Dance- Set It Off

Let's Kill Tonight- Panic! at the Disco

Partners in Crime (feat Ash Costello)- Set It Off

**These songs and more can be found on the Spotify account linked in the description of my profile. Happy reading!**

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪


	2. Prologue

_I didn't want to be made like this._

_It wasn't my choice._

_I was forced into this. By the man I thought I should love._

_My brother, Tony, tried to stop him._

_It didn't work._

_And soon I would awake to be ageless, the perfect replica of Steven Rogers in every way except one._

_I have powers._

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

_July 4, 1986_   
_12:19 AM_

"Dad is something wrong?"

"No honey. Everything is great. I need your help though."

_I was naive._

"Ok Dad, what do I need to do?

"I need you to stand in this tube."

_I shouldn't have listened._

"Dad? What are you doing with Nona?"

"Nothing you would understand son. Go back to bed."

"DAD! You're hurting her!"

_He tried to warn me._

"It's for the best! You'll understand one day!"

"Howard? What's going- _oh my god!_ "

"Go back to bed sweetheart. Jarvis! Get down here!"

"Sir I must insist that you stop-!"

"It's too late!"

_That's when my life was changed._

"Daddy...?"

"I'm right here sweetheart. Do you see now? Nona is _fine._ "

"She's glowing!"

"Jarvis get them upstairs."

"Dad you shouldn't have done that!"

"Howard!"

"It's alright baby girl. I'm here now. No more."

_I should have listened._

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .** ⋆

_December 16, 1991_

After Mom and Howard left, Tony insisted that he and I order pizza and watch a movie.

_We knew I wasn't going to age anymore. We thought that, and the strength I got, was it._

We had fun that day, just watching as our favorite characters fought crime.

_But there was so much more._

When Jarvis came in, at first Tony and I didn't notice. Too absorbed in sharing these few hours before we had to sleep.

By the time we noticed, it looked almost like he was going to start crying.

He didn't have to say anything but my emotions went all over the place.

They tried to calm me down but I exploded.

Both of them were hurt.

 _And_ _I was the reason why._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	3. Tony Stark is Kidnapped and I Question My Life Choices

****TRIGGER WARNING: PANIC ATTACK****

_January 24, 2010_

The first thing I have the joy of becoming accustomed to in the morning is usually the cold.

Tony likes to keep the house at a chilling 68° (F), just one beautiful degree away from my favorite number. (It's 67)

This morning though, I stepped out of bed and into my slippers. I grabbed for my robe and wrapped it around myself, shivering. It brought a little bit of comfort, but I knew it wouldn't be as much comfort as I would get watching Tony freeze his ass off once in a while.

I thought for a second, looking at my feet as they shuffled along. "Jarvis? Can you get a couple of plates on the table for me please?"

"Right away Ms. Stark," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

I rolled my eyes, "Jarvis..."

"Sorry, right away Nona."

I smiled, "Thank you."

The house was silent after that. 

_The probability that breakfast will be ready by the time I get down to the kitchen: 0%_

I grinned and waved my hand.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

_The probability that breakfast will be ready by the time I get down to the kitchen: 100%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

My hands were encompassed in a pale blue, almost gray, light as the corridor filled with the smell of waffles and bacon. I didn't hear anything from the kitchen, which meant Tony was probably downstairs.

I reached the kitchen and sat at the table. Off in the distance, I heard a door slam and a groan. Pepper must have just kicked someone out. I sighed, continuing to eat my breakfast. _Damn, I imagine some pretty good bacon._

I heard Pepper descend the stairs, "Jarvis, it's Pepper's birthday right?"

"Yes, Nona. Are you guys going to go shopping?"

"Is that even a question?" I smirked, finishing my food. I stood and placed it gently in the dishwasher.

"I would recommend wearing a light jacket, as it will get colder later today," J.A.R.V.I.S said. I watched as Pepper climbed back up the stairs. Her face seemed just the teeniest bit red, which probably meant that Tony was flirting with her. Again.

"Pepper, get your shit together. We're going shopping!" 

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

"I know for a fact that Tony likes you, he's just too stubborn to admit it," I told Pepper as I picked up a shirt, showing it to her as she nodded in approval. Happy was next to us, pushing the cart full of clothes for Pepper and I. We were going to go to look at craft supplies after we finished here. 

"I just had to kick another one night stand out this morning!" Pepper sighed.

I groaned, "I'm gonna kill him. I really am." I hung a shirt back up and I swore I heard Happy sigh in relief, "Are you done here Pep?"

She smoothed her hair out, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright, c'mon Happy. And thank you for pushing the cart by the way," I smiled at him.

"Of course Nona," He smiled back at me, and I made a mental note to get him some coffee when we got out.

We paid and left, going to Michael's. I was excited, especially since Happy played Panic! at the Disco. I was singing along, and Pepper was teasing me. 

"Oh whatever Pepper, you know you love me."

 _"We interrupt the music in order to bring you breaking news. Reports show that Tony Stark of Stark Industries has been kidnapped from his presentation of weaponry to the government! Witnesses say that the Army vehicles were_ bombed _with his own manufactured weapons!"_

****TRIGGER START****

My heart stopped, and I felt paralyzed. _Tony... Kidnapped...?_

Things seemed to move in slow motion as Pepper moved to kneel in front of me. My heart suddenly started again, beating insanely fast. It felt like I couldn't breathe. Pepper grabbed my hands as I felt Happy pull the car over somewhere.

"Nona?" It sounded like someone had stuffed cotton in my ears. I looked to Pepper and hugged her, sobbing. She pulled me off my seat and sat me on the floor. Happy appeared in the door of the limo, crawling in next to Pepper and me. 

"Nona, I need you to breathe. Jarvis, lower car temperature to 60," Happy commanded, looking at me. 

"I-I-I can't!" I saw my hands were glowing again.

"It's okay Nona, it's okay to mess up as long as you get back on it. Deep breaths honey," Pepper's voice was calm. I took a single breath in, barely steady. "There you go. Breathe out now," I did that, and the two kept encouraging me as I calmed down.

****TRIGGER OVER****

"Let's get you something to eat, okay?" Happy asked. I nodded, and Happy went back up to the driver's seat. Pepper and I didn't move. I was too exhausted.

I'd had anxiety for years now. My body was just... weird. No one really knew about me, but that was because I'd been stuck in a sixteen-year-old's body since 1986. The fact that Tony has a sister that has literally not aged a day would make everyone think that something happened. Which it did. It was... Howard's doing. He had always been obsessed with Captain America. Always. He managed to get a hold of a vial of his blood, one that was probably _really_ old. He injected it into my system, and I became ageless and super strong. Not Russian-weightlifter strong, but pretty damn close. And I stopped aging. And then there was the fact that the stress of that incident, it unlocked something in my DNA. Howard called it a mutation, and until he died a couple of years later, he kept me under constant supervision. It wasn't until he died that we realized I had powers. I stopped calling him "dad" shortly after the incident, especially to his face. I didn't see him as a father anymore. I saw him as an enemy. 

Tony, of course, was there through all of it. Except just after mom and Howard died. Then he went off the deep end and Obadiah was there to comfort me, along with Jarvis. And then Jarvis died, which brought Tony back. Obadiah wasn't very happy, but I sure as hell was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	4. I Question More Life Choices, Much to Pepper's Dismay

We got back to the mansion and Obadiah was already waiting. He, Pepper and Happy were the only ones that knew about me. He saw my tear worn face and held open his arms. I collapsed into them, sobbing again. He brought me into the house, and Pepper and Happy followed with our load.

"Nona, why don't we find something to distract you, yeah?" Obadiah asked, looking at me.

I nodded, all my weight going into his arms. He brought me slowly to the couch and commanded J.A.R.V.I.S to put something on. I watched as he put on Supernatural, one of my favorite shows. I smiled a little as Obadiah found a blanket to wrap me in. Pepper found her way next to me, handing me a bowl of ice cream.

Obadiah knelt in front of me, "I'll take care of the business, okay? That way you still can stay hidden from everyone else."

I nodded, wiping my eyes quickly. I hated crying in front of people. It made me feel weak.

"I'll let you rest, and then I'll order us pizza." Obadiah rested his hand on my shoulder for a split second, smiled, and then stood.

Pepper and I just sat there, until the next morning. Pepper had fallen asleep hours ago, but I couldn't without thinking of what Tony could possibly be going through.

I looked out the window, watching as the sun rose on a new day.

_Tony, please be safe._

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

_March 11, 2010_

It had been a couple of months since Tony had gone. I hardly left the mansion anymore, and of course, since no one knew me, no one came to see me other than Happy, Pepper, and Obadiah. Obadiah only came to update me on the business, so I hated whenever he came over.

It was one of the times Pepper came over though. I grew to love it when she came because she didn't pester me about business as Obadiah did, or remind me that Tony may not come back as Happy did. She just sat with me and talked to me about literally anything else.

She and I were laying on the couch in matching sweatpants and t-shirts. Tony had gotten these outfits for us a while ago to tease us about being "siblings". It comforted me, reminded me of him.

I turned my head to Pepper, "What if I told them the truth?"

She looked at me, "Which truth?"

"About me being Tony's sister," I explained. 

Pepper turned so that her head was no longer hanging over the edge of the couch, "Nona, the people would lose their minds. How would you explain your powers?"

"I'll tell them the truth, just like I told you. If they don't like it, I'll make them. It sucks, but if it'll keep me safe then I have to," I mumbled.

Pepper was silent for a moment, "Just... wait until Tony comes home, okay?"

I nodded. I didn't want to do it without him anyway.

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

_April 26, 2010_

I didn't know it would be three months until I got my Tony back. I swear, I saw some gray hair grow in that time, even though it was literally impossible.

We got word that they found him, and I couldn't believe it. I could barely hold myself up. Pepper and I rushed to the airport, driven by Happy of course. We waited for hours, and I fell asleep. But as soon as I heard the plane, I bolted up and out of the limo. Happy and Pepper stepped out slowly, and I swore I saw tears in Pepper's eyes.

There had also been reports of someone in the desert in Afghanistan wearing an iron suit of armor. Not everyone knew where Tony was, just his close friends. The rumors reeked of my brother. It was by where Rhodey said they found him. 

I looked around the airbase. As far as I could see, I saw no reporters. That meant that I could go hug Tony when I saw him. I wrapped an arm around Pepper as the back of the plane opened. Once I saw Tony though, my hand flew over my mouth. He looked like shit. Despite wearing a suit, he leaned on Rhodey as if his life depended on him, which it probably did for a few minutes there. The duo approached our mini-group.

"Can I hug you?" My voice was hoarse, probably because I was about to start crying. Without a word, he nodded, and wrapped my arms around him, taking care to watch his injured arm. His arm held me. "Dammit, Tony I was worried."

"I know sis. I was too," He whispered, pulling away. I smiled at him and wiped away a few tears as he turned to Pepper, "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy," Pepper responded immediately, "I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, vacation's over," Tony said. I smiled, _it's so good to hear that sarcasm again._

We all got into the car and Happy looked in the rearview mirror, "Where to, sir?"

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy," Pepper asked, leaning forward.

"No," Tony said. Pepper and I turned to look at him.

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital-" I began.

"No is a complete answer," Tony interrupted.

"The doctor has to look at you-" Pepper tried to help.

"I don't have to do anything," Tony stated, looking at his assistant, "I've been in captivity for three months, there are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger and the other thing-"

Now it was Pepper's turn to interrupt, "That's enough of that."

"It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

My head never turned faster. _Tony hates those damn things._

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?" I asked.

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first," Tony commanded. If it didn't require me turning my body, I would have smacked him, he knows Happy hates being called by his last name. 

Instead of explaining, we continued on our ride to the nearest fast food joint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	5. Conference Time and War Crime

We pulled up a while later to Tony's conference. I was munching away on fries, having changed into a nicer outfit at the restaurant. We stepped out to a splattering of applause. Obadiah stepped up and opened mine and Tony's doors, allowing us to step out.

"We were supposed to meet at the hospital," Obadiah chided Tony.

"No, I'm fine," Tony said, turning to grab another burger from Happy. Pepper followed closely behind the driver.

"You had to have a burger, yeah?" Obadiah asked.

"Well, come on," Tony joked.

"You get me one of those?"

"Obbie, he didn't even get me one," I smiled at him, following behind the group at Pepper's side. She caught my eye and gave me a knowing look. I shrugged, knowing what she was asking about. Tony and I had talked about it on the car ride here, so if I decide to, he will tell the audience.

Pepper and I stayed towards the back, then situated myself next to Rhodey. Tony plopped himself on the floor in front of the podium and called for everyone to sit down. I swear, it took all my energy not to facepalm right then and there.

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad," Tony said, looking at Obadiah. I felt my eyebrows furrow as if on their own accord. Tony turned to the audience, "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed-"

I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to freak out as Tony continued, "by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

A reporter spoke up, "Mr. Stark!"

Tony found him, "Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?" He asked.

_Didn't you hear him you idiot-_

"I had my eyes opened," Tony said, standing up, "I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be."

Everyone had stood and started yelling out questions. The amount of noise was enough to start to overwhelm me, and I reached down for Pepper's hand. Tony and Obadiah were also trying to talk into the microphones at the same time. Obadiah didn't look happy. He almost looked... upset by it. Tony walked off the stage, and Obadiah tried to calm the crowd down. Pepper saw my trembling figure and wrapped an arm around me. Tony found us, after having security block the reporters off, and took one look at me and frowned.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

I looked down and shook my head. I almost cursed as I saw my hands were beginning to glow. I shoved them into my pockets.

"Let's get you home. Happy?" He waved our driver over, and our small quartet made our way back to the car. Once in the car though I found myself wrapping my arms around Tony's waist.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay sis. Promise," Tony flashed one of his signature smiles at me as Happy continued to drive. I nodded, and Pepper slowly placed her hand across my back, rubbing it as I eventually calmed down enough to fall asleep.

I awoke later to find that Tony had left, leaving me with Pepper and pizza.

When she saw me stirring, the businesswoman spoke up, "Tony said he had some business to take care of now that he shut down the weapons department. You and I are on our own for dinner, so I ordered pizza."

"Hell yeah! You, my dear Potts, are a beautiful soul," I leaned forward and pat her head gently, causing her to laugh.

_Probability that pizza will be here in 5 minutes: 59%_

I shrugged. The TV was playing still, so we settled in until my brother arrived home.

The door opened, with J.A.R.V.I.S saying some greeting, and I shot up. My sock-clad feet slipped a little as I attempted to run to my brother, still not quite used to having him home yet.

Tony laughed when I crashed into him, wrapping his arms around me. "Kid, isn't it a little past your bedtime?"

"Oh shut up Tony you know I'm older than you!" I giggled, flicking his forehead.

"By a minute!" He cried, beginning to chase me as I ran back into the living room.

_Probability I can teleport: 0%_

I waved my hands.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

_Probability I can teleport: 100%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

I found myself lounging in my room immediately after, the cries of Tony down in the living room.

I laughed quietly, "Jarvis don't tell him where I am."

"Yes Nona," it was quiet as I crawled under my bed, which had enough room to hide me behind the drawers I had Tony install under it.

I could hear shouts and pounding footsteps come from the hall.

"Where is she, Jarvis?!"

"She requested that I do not tell you, Sir."

" _Goddamn it Jarvis!_ "

I giggled again, reaching into my pocket to pull my phone out. I checked that the brightness was down and that I was completely under the bed, before beginning to scroll Facebook.

The door to my room opened and I quickly shut the phone off, hiding it back in my pocket. Tony never knew I had this space, so he had no idea where I was.

"Jarvis run a heat scan."

That little shit.

I timed it just right, and just before Jarvis scanned where I was I teleported behind Tony.

"No heat signatures here," Jarvis said. I smirked and teleported back under the bed.

"Oh, I'm gonna find you, Nona." Tony walked out of the room.

He never did find me. I jumped on him in his lab an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	6. My First Dinner Party and also My First Betrayal

_October 10, 2010_

Each day that passed after Tony got back, he and I were down in his lab. Him working on his suit, which was totally badass, and me practicing my powers. I looked into the mirror, making my hair purple. I usually made my hair red like Pepper's whenever there was a conference so I would blend in better.

I flipped my hair and smiled, "Tony, does this look good?"

Tony looked over, "Yeah, it suits you, sis."

I smiled, looking at him, "What if this is exactly how I kept my hair?"

Tony fake gasped, smirking at me, "What would the press think?"

"Screw the press," I smirked.

"Yeah!" We fist-bumped. Tony had been cooped up in here, so as far as the press knew he was friggin dead. Again. We were spending so much time together, and I loved it.

Tony slid the goggles off, "Jarvis, get the suit ready. Nona, wanna see me fly?"

"Hell yeah!" I hopped off my stool and followed him to the open part, watching as his suit came on around him. He said something to Jarvis, and his suit began to move its pieces up and down. Calibrating.

"Tony?!" Pepper's voice was heard.

"I've got it," I said to my twin. "Coming up Pep!" I jogged up the stairs to meet a very flustered looking secretary.

"Where's Tony?" She sounded incredulous. Her hair was slightly out of place. I tucked a piece in for her.

"He's resting, finally." She breathed a sigh of relief, Tony hadn't slept in almost a week because of his suit.

"Well, Obadiah is here. He wanted to talk with Tony about something."

"I can talk to him. I can read Tony's thoughts anyway, so I'll know what to say," I said, pushing past her. She followed me up the stairs, and I came upon Obadiah sitting on our couch.

"Nona! Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping, finally. The idiot hasn't slept in six days, so I figured that it was best to let him rest. What's up?" I sat next to him on the couch, leaning back a little.

"We've got a party Tony is supposed to be at, I suppose you wouldn't mind coming along with Pepper and I?" Obadiah looked at me and smiled.

My face lit up, "Oh my gosh yes!" Tony never let me go to these things. But he wasn't here to say no.

"Go get ready then! I'll wait for you," I noticed he was in a suit, so I stood up and bolted to my room.

I opened my closet and pulled out an emerald green dress, which used to be my mother's. I quickly slipped it on, snapped my hair into place, grabbed a pair of flats and ran back down to Obie. Pepper was still there, flustered and obviously not ready.

"Pepper, need help?" I asked.

She nodded, and I waved my hands again. When I pulled away, she was in a stunning dress Tony bought her on her birthday. Her clothes were up on my bed, as was the clipboard she had been carrying.

"Ready Obie!" I said, smiling.

The man laughed, leading Pepper and me out to the car.

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

We arrived and I immediately felt overwhelmed. There was a friggin red carpet!

We got inside and Pepper and Obie were whisked away. I realized this was Tony's Firefighter's Family Fund, which he had been excited about for months. _I should have told Tony._

"Is that the great Nona Potts?" I heard. I turned to see an older gentleman, one who I had seen before at some of Howard's old meetings.

I smiled, walking up to him, "It is. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing swell. Is Tony here tonight?" He asked, clasping my arm.

I shook my head, "He isn't feeling well, but he might make an appearance later tonight."

The man smiled and patted my arm, "Great. It was nice seeing you Ms. Potts."

"You as well."

I found myself floating around the party, taking small drinks from the bar (non-alcoholic, I'm not dumb) and at one point I found Rhodey and we had a small dance. He and I were walking off when I heard Tony shout my name. I turned and smiled.

"Tony," I kept my voice professional, not knowing how the public would think if the girl who was supposedly Pepper's sister started hugging her boss.

"Ms. Potts, I thought you were at the mansion?" His voice was a little menacing.

"Pepper thought I should get some air. Besides, we both figured that since you weren't coming tonight that I should."

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

_Probability I can communicate mentally with Tony: 100%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

" _ **I didn't know what to do! Obie invited me and you were busy with the suit!**_ " I gave him a pointed look.

" _ **You were supposed to tell me,**_ " He walked off, muttering something about Pepper.

I sighed, and Rhodey wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "It'll be okay. Promise kid."

I nodded, looking after where Tony had gone. I saw he had found Pepper, and the two were dancing. I smiled a little.

The two stepped outside suddenly, and I followed them, wanting to talk with the two.

"-and how you are with girls and all of that, which is completely fine. But, you know, then me, you're my boss-" Pepper was flustered again as I approached.

"Sorry for the intrusion, just me, but I can make sure it wasn't interpreted like that if you want sis," I said quietly, stepping next to the two of them.

"That would be great. Tony, could you get me a drink please?" Pepper asked. Her voice was quick.

"Got it." Tony walked off and I sighed, looking at the redhead.

"I would like a vodka martini, please."

"Okay."

"Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives."

"Is that even a drink?" I asked.

"I don't know. I really... Really feel weird right now," Pepper ran her hand down her face.

"I know sis. That dress is... Not my best work," I sighed, looking at her.

"It's not just that. It's just, he's him, and I'm me, and I really want to kiss him but you know how well that would go down," I nodded along, just listening as Pepper continued to rant.

I noticed Tony talking to a reporter. She handed him some papers.

" _ **Tony I'm gonna look with you cuz that looks suspicious as hell**_."

I closed my eyes and opened them again, suddenly seeing things from Tony's perspective.

"It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" The lady was saying.

He looked down at the pictures.

" _ **Holy shit**_." The pictures held... Destruction. It was horrible. And they all were caused by weapons displayed in the pictures. Weapons with "Stark Industries" plastered on the side.

" _ **I'm coming in**_."

" _ **Please do. I need help confronting Obadiah. Now**_."

I blinked again and ran in, leaving Pepper on her own. I approached Tony and he found my eyes, leading me away from the bar and out the front door. I shivered as the air hit me, but continued in stride as Tony approached Obadiah.

He leaned in close, and I stood next to the two to protect anyone else in earshot. I made the reporters turn away so we could get some quiet.

"Have you seen these pictures?" Tony showed them to Obadiah. He didn't even bother looking.

_He knows._

"What's going on in Gulmira?"

"Tony, Tony," Obadiah led us up the steps, placing his hands on Tony and I's arms, clutching them tightly, "You can't afford to be this naïve."

"You know what?" Tony turned to Obadiah, "I was naïve before when they said 'Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business.'" Tony and Obadiah turned again, and I ripped my arm out of the older man's grip. "If we're double-dealing under the table... Are we?"

Obadiah looked between Tony and me, not saying a word. We are.

"Tony, your picture, please!"

"Let's take a picture. Come on, picture time!" We turned to the reporter, Tony on one side of Obadiah, me on the other.

Obadiah kept his voice quiet as he spoke, "Tony, who do you think locked you and Nona out?" Obadiah wrapped his arm around me and pinched my arm, making me wince.

"I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you."

Part of me wanted to fight him right there. My knees were at the perfect height. But I knew it would blow my cover easily. So I stood there, smiling as our pictures were taken. Obadiah walked off, and I turned and noticed that the reporter stood there with her arms crossed.

She and I made eye contact, and I knew she had heard. I waved my hand, and knew suddenly, she remembered nothing that was just spoken. She turned and went inside, and I led Tony in as well, calling Pepper and getting us to the car Tony brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	7. Last Chapter Was My First Party, Now I'm Using My Powers

_October 16, 2010_

Tony and I were still shaken from the incident at the party. He would barely let me into the lab anymore and hardly ate. I got sick of it. So I teleported in with food as he was watching a newsreel.

He barely looked away from his arm, which had a piece of armor on it that he was flexing. A screwdriver was in his other hand, and he was moving it harshly against the mechanics.

"It looks good Tony," I said, setting the tray down next to him.

He looked up at me, "Why are you bringing me food?"

My eyebrows found themselves creasing, "Because you haven't eaten since the party, Tony. I don't want you to die too," I lowered my voice, "I can't bring you back from that."

Tony looked forward, listening to the broadcast. "-villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant." I looked at the screen to see a group of children who were being recorded, hiding under a shelving unit. Gunshots were fired. I frowned as the lady continued, "Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by the locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission." On the screen was _our_ missiles. Tony clenched his fist, "A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way."

Tony stood and I took a step back, "With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees." Tony walked to the kitchen as the lady continued once more, "Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents." Tony raised his arm and I jumped out of the way. The lady continued on, but I stopped listening as Tony fired his repulsor. It hit the roof, and I jumped at least three feet in the air. Tony's arm had done a full 180 and was resting by his side.

He looked shaken as he stepped forward.

"Does that mean you're gonna go fight these guys?" I asked softly.

He walked forward and nodded, looking at his reflection in the window. I moved next to him, touching his arm gently.

"Let me come with you," I said. "I can help."

Tony looked at me in the reflection, "You need a disguise first."

He looked at himself again, and suddenly raised his arm up and shot. I turned and covered myself behind him. Glass shattered as he continued, now in full-on rage mode.

Tony pushed past me and walked to his desk, trading his tank top out for his suit shirt. "Find something that'll make sure no one knows it's you before I'm done and you can come," the engineer said. I nodded and ran to the bathroom, quickly waving my hands.

Truthfully, I had been planning this since Tony got back. I knew exactly what I needed. Shorts became skin-tight leggings, short sleeves were suddenly at my wrist, and my hair went from at my shoulders to a near pixie cut. Blonde turned to black, and a strip of toilet paper suddenly became my mask (don't worry, the material changed too).

I jogged back out to see Tony fully assembled. He looked me over, "Nice kid. How long have you been thinking this over?"

"Since you got back, honestly," I waved my hands around again.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

_Probability I can fly: 100%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

I began to float off the ground, "You ready?"

He nodded, and we took off.

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

The scene we arrived at Gulmira was chaos. Missiles were basically falling like rain, and I quickly made sure I wouldn't get shot. Homes were being blown up, and people were running. They finally came to a standstill by some cars, presumably where they would be carted off for the Ten Rings. Women and children were huddled in one group, men in another. Women were forced into the trucks.

As Tony and I landed, a son was forcefully pulled away from his father.

I landed on one knee, as did Tony. We both stood, and my hands remained clenched by my sides. Tony looked intimidating but I looked... Non-threatening. I held my arms out, ready to shoot my orbs I had held in for so long.

Immediately Tony and I were shot at. I could feel the bullets hitting my skin, but not going through. Almost like someone tapping on it repeatedly. Tony walked forward and punched the guy, sending him flying over the building. I ran forward and helped the civilian up, sending him back to safety. Tony began shooting, and I began to help, forming bubbles around those I knew were safe.

One man shot at my shoulder, and apparently my shields were going down because it went in. I grit my teeth, turning to him. He looked terrified. I shot an energy orb at his stomach, and it blasted straight through him and left the scent of burning flesh. I turned with Tony to the rest of the men, who had guns pointed at civilians heads.

" _ **I've got bubbles around these guys but I'm apparently not bulletproof anymore cuz of it**_."

" _ **So I can shoot these guys and the civilians will be okay**_?"

" _ **Just leave one or two to me**_."

I raised my hands at the same time Tony shot off mini-missiles, and we both hit our targets with no damage to the civilians. The men fell and the civilians looked around.

One boy ran forward, "Papa!"

He crashed into his father's arms and I smiled, looking around.

Tony and I began to walk off.

" _ **Get yourself home. I'll be there soon, okay?**_ "

" _ **You sure you'll be fine without me**_?"

" _ **Yup**_."

I teleported myself back into Tony's garage, collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. I hadn't used my powers that much at all. I quickly pulled off anything that had my influence on it. My hair went back to normal, my shirt and shorts replaced my new uniform, and my mask became toilet paper once more.

I clutched my shoulder as the skin around my stomach and back began to sting. It was still gushing blood.

"Jarvis, what do I do?" I mumbled. My vision began to swim as I collapsed on the couch.

"I have called Ms. Potts, she will be down in just a second with a shot of adrenaline so you can heal yourself." The A.I. sounded calm, which I was grateful for.

"Cool. Where's Tony?"

"Still in the desert Nona. He'll be perfectly fine."

I nodded as Pepper came running into the room.

"Holy shit Nona! Are you okay?" Pepper ran over to me and kneeled on the ground.

"Not really; just stab me with the shot please!" My voice began to break, tears forming in my eyes.

She did, straight into my chest. I gasped, launching forward. My vision cleared just long enough for me to wave my hand across my shoulder. Blue encompassed the two and then disappeared. My vision began to swim again and I fell forward, passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	8. Screw Obadiah Stane

_October 16, 2010_

I awoke later still on Tony's couch. Pepper was yelling at Tony, who was trying to get the armor off. I must not have been out for that long. I sat up, groaning, and clutched my head.

"Jarvis, vitals scan on Nona," Tony finally got the armor off and stepped down. The two came over to me, looking over my body.

"Nona is fine, her adrenaline is still recovering but she will be perfectly healthy in an hour. She does have a new scar on her shoulder though. You two should really be more careful."

I chuckled softly, "To be fair, I was protecting the civilians."

"And used too much of your power!" Pepper said.

I nodded, "Yeah. Gotta work on that."

Tony lifted my shirt up to reveal the new scar. It looked horrible, bigger on the front than on the back. He touched it, and I winced, biting my lip.

"Jarvis what does the healing time look like on this?" Tony asked, pulling my sleeve back down.

"A few months. Nona should be wearing a sling to prevent movement." The A.I. mentioned something about one being in the first aid kit, so Pepper walked off to get it.

I looked at Tony, "I'm sorry..."

"For what? Helping out innocent people? I'm proud of you. Hell, Dad would be proud, and so would Mom," Tony took my hands and I nodded.

Pepper brought the sling back, and helped me put it on. She tried to convince me to go rest in my room, but I refused, wanting to stay by Tony. He made me feel safe, especially since he and I were just fighting together. Pepper understood and brought me down a blanket and pillow from my room. Before passing out again, I made Tony promise he would eat.

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

_October 24, 2010_

"Tony what the hell?! Why would you do that?!" Pepper had just been sent into Tony's office for information.

"I need it. We need to get the evidence of Obie so he can be arrested, Nona," Tony explained, modifying his suit again.

I rubbed my bad arm, it had begun to itch.

Throughout the rest of the day, we were on high alert. Tony and I hardly ate or did anything but work on his suit. We felt like we would need it soon. By the time 7 o'clock rolled around, however, I was starving.

"I'm gonna go get some pizza," I said, standing up.

"Can't you just do your thing and magic it down here?" Tony asked, waving his hands.

I smiled, "I also need to stretch my legs dummy. I'll be back in a second."

I carefully stepped over the glass where the windows once were and began to ascend the stairs. My stomach felt heavy though, so I slowed my steps as I reached the living room. There was nothing there, so I continued on into the kitchen.

I reached into the fridge and pulled out some leftovers, pulling out a plate as well and putting it into the microwave. Once it beeped, I pulled the pizza out and turned to go back downstairs. However, Obadiah stood there, and as soon as I noticed him he raised a device to my head.

All I could hear was ringing, which caused me to seize up and drop the plate. It shattered at my feet as I gasped for air. Obadiah caught me as I began to collapse, taking no care for my shoulder as he continued to hold the device up to my ear. My eyes began to hurt with how loud the ringing was, and I could barely move.

_Why can't I move?!_

Obadiah began to speak softly, "I'm not here for you, Nona. I'm here for Tony. Although, you could be a valuable asset, with your powers and such."

I tried to wave my hands to blast him off, but I couldn't. The phone began to ring, and I heard pounding up the stairs. Obadiah ran off, leaving me behind the counter where Tony couldn't see me.

"Nona? Nona where are you?" Tony's voice was bordering on frantic. He paused, and the phone stopped ringing. That horrible frequency filled the air, however, and I knew that Tony had been caught.

A tear rolled down my cheek as Obadiah monologued, ending with "even if you and Pepper die, I'll still have your sister. Good luck surviving this one."

I whimpered, the frequency wearing off just long enough for me to wave my hands.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

_Probability Tony will be okay: 100%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

Obadiah came over and hoisted my body up. To my horror, I saw he had the arc reactor. I struggled a bit as he brought me around the counter. Tony was stuck on the couch, an empty hole in his chest. This made me fight harder.

Obadiah tutted, turning the dial on that damn device up all the way and holding it right next to my ear. He pressed the button and I gasped, eyes going wide. I could feel blood trickle out of my ears. It hurt so much as my body seized up. Tony groaned from the couch.

" ** _You'll be okay. I made sure of it. I love you, Tony_**."

" ** _Please don't go, Nona!_** "

" ** _I'm not gonna die. I promise_**."

Obadiah carted me to the car, keeping the device to my ear. Tears fell down my cheeks, I couldn't tell if it was from the emotional pain or physical pain. The door slammed against my head, and Obadiah had thrown me onto my bad arm.

The drive was long, but I knew we had arrived at the Stark Industries. Obadiah picked me up and held the device to my ear one more time before taking me inside and tossing me onto the ground.

_Please... Help me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	9. Fire Really, Really Burns

_October 24, 2010_

I was still on the ground, paralyzed when I heard the squealing of tires. The doors opened, and I heard a gasp.

"Nona!" Pepper's heels clicked against the ground as she ran to me. I looked at her, gasping for breath.

" _ **Obie... Inside....**_ "

She looked up as an agent ran over to me, "He's here."

One agent, who had walked in with Pepper, had another come over to me and check my vitals.

"Heartbeat is fast, it looks like she's been paralyzed by some sort of device." The agent was quick.

The effects began to wear off at that moment, and I slowly moved my hand into Pepper's.

"It's wearing off though," the agent said.

Pepper stroked my hair as I coughed. After a minute I could move completely, and I pulled on Pepper's hand to sit up. She and the agents around me helped me to stand. My legs were still weak, so I leaned heavily on the agent next to me.

"Do you know where Obadiah went?" Pepper asked.

"No," My voice was weak, "He dumped me here and left. He's in the building though."

"Can you make yourself stronger? We could use your help," the main agent said.

I tilted my head, "How do you know I can do that?"

The agent nodded, "I'm Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D. We've been watching you since Howard did the experiment. We haven't told anyone though, don't worry."

I nodded, _seems legit._ I waved my hands, feeling my strength come back. "I've only got about an hour before I pass out."

"Wait, Section 16," Pepper said. She took off, and I followed her and the agents. She reached the door and scanned her card a few times, but it didn't work.

I pushed past the agents and blasted through the lock, opening the door. "After you."

Pepper nodded and the agents pushed past us. I heard a clanking inside and pushed past the agents until I was next to Phil. He approached another door and opened it, pulling his gun out. I held my good hand in a ready position, and the agents behind us pulled theirs out too. My hands glowed for a second as I made them all bulletproof, in case Obadiah had any ideas.

We descended down the steps, spying what looked like a suit of Tony's but... Bulkier... It was definitely big enough to hold Obie.

"Looks like you were right. He was building a suit."

"I thought it would be bigger..." Pepper said, looking at it. She turned and began to walk off as the agents split up. Unsure of what to do, I followed Pepper. I spotted a bunch of chains hanging off the roof, swinging. I quickly readied a couple of orbs, looking at Pepper. She looked like she didn't want to be here. The ropes started sparking, which meant that they were cables. Pepper and I continued onward, looking around.

I heard a couple of chains rattle behind us. I turned around and moved in front of Pepper, ready to fire my orbs. She and I moved forward slowly, trying to figure out what moved the chains.

Then, a pair of eyes lit up in the darkness.

"Run Pepper!" I said, shooting my orbs at Obadiah. He came crashing out of the chains. Pepper and I continued to run. Some of the agents began shooting at him. The more _thwaps_ I heard though, the less I heard gunshots. Pepper and I reached the doorway and ran out. Luckily, Obie got stuck.

Pepper's phone began to ring as we got outside.

"Pepper!"

"Tony? Tony!" Pepper's voice was frantic, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, is Nona okay?"

"I'm good Tony!" I said, keeping another pair of orbs ready.

"Obadiah, he's gone insane!" Pepper cried.

"I know. Listen, I need you to get out of there," Tony commanded.

"He built a suit," Pepper continued.

"Get out of there right now!" Tony began to get frantic.

The ground behind us began to crumble, and I pushed Pepper off to the side. "Go, Pepper! Now!"

Obadiah began to crawl out of the freaking ground. He spotted Pepper, who was about to start running, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey, asshole!" I shouted. Obadiah looked at me and I fired two orbs right at his reactor. To my horror, nothing happened.

I heard a deep chuckle from in the suit. "Finally, something you can't do." He turned his gun on me, and slowly began to fire, speeding up.

"Stane!" I heard from a distance. He looked, aiming his gun away and at Tony, who crashed into him and sent him back into the ground. After making sure Pepper was okay, I jumped in after them, but they had rolled to the road. I waved my hands so my suit came on, using my sling as my mask for the night.

On the road, the two suits had begun to fight each other. I jumped into the air and onto Stane's back, pulling him down and rolling so he hit the ground before I did.

I quickly scanned, righting cars and people so they wouldn't be injured. Obadiah picked up a car, launching it at my brother. I caught it in mid-air, making sure Tony had enough room to fire at Obadiah. I set the car down on the other side of Tony, and it sped off. Obadiah picked up a motorcycle, which sent its rider flying. I shot my hands out, catching him and moving him to the side.

"Go!" I shouted, and he took off running.

Tony and Obie, meanwhile, had moved the fight forward. I chased after them, standing beside Tony until he was hit to the ground. Obadiah tried to knock me over. I caught his fist and threw it off.

I noticed there were people on the bus that Obadiah had just run into. I ran to go get them off. All of them got off and Obadiah began monologuing. Again.

"For 30 years I've been holding you and your sister up!" I heard a sickening crunch, but people still needed to get off. I ran on to make sure people would be getting off. Outside, Obadiah had stepped on Tony. "I built this company from nothing!"

I got to the back and saw a little girl who was sobbing. I picked her up, not seeing her parents, and ran out of the bus. "Nothing is going to stand in my way." I ran off the steps of the bus, just as Tony was thrown into it.

The people screamed, and I handed the girl to a woman who looked like her mom. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, now get out of here, go!" I directed them out of the way.

Obadiah shot a freaking missile into the bus where Tony was.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted, shooting another orb at him. It got into his systems, rendering his missiles useless.

Obadiah turned to me, "And you! Just wait until the world finds out about you!" I heard a chuckle from in his suit. A gun raised on his shoulder. I jumped out of the way, making him shoot at empty cars.

Tony came crashing down next to me, but before he hit the ground he caught himself.

"Impressive! You've upgraded your armor!" Obadiah said. I jumped up to match my brother's height, maintaining the fighting stance with orbs ready.

"I've made some upgrades of my own!" Obadiah began to fly into the air. My eyes went wide as Tony took off. I followed quickly. Obadiah was slow and then sped up. I flew off to the side, shooting orbs at the armor. One went through his thigh.

" _ **Tony, how are you doing in there**_?"

" _ **Good. You**_?"

" _ **I'll be fine**_."

" _ **Make sure you aren't gonna freeze, I'm going max altitude and you'll freeze to death if you follow**_."

" _ **Noted**_."

We continued up. I flew up next to Tony at one point and heard him say something about the power level. I reached over and gently touched his arm, channeling some of my energy into his suit.

"Nona! Why would you do that?!" Tony yelled.

"Just keep going! I'll keep hitting Obie!" I peeled off just as Obie reached him. I threw an orb at the two, which hit his other thigh, but they kept going.

"You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" Obadiah cried proudly, fists wrapped around my brother.

"How'd you solve the icing problem?" Tony asked. I smirked as Obadiah repeated in confusion, and cheered as he fell away. "Might want to look into it," Tony said, slamming his fist into the bulk's head. As Obadiah plummeted, my eyelids began to grow heavy.

"No no no no no!" Tony wrapped his arms around me. "Stay awake!"

"Tony I'm fine!" I said, pushing him off. Despite that, I immediately began to fall.

I think I screamed. I couldn't hear past the wind rushing in my ears. My back began to burn, and I cried out in pain. I could barely see Tony fly under me, _or is he falling too?_ I screamed again in surprise as I fell into his arms.

"Oh, you're fine huh?" Tony asked.

I groaned, "Let's get down there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	10. Obadiah Stane is an Asshole

_October 24, 2010_

Tony and I didn't _mean_ to crash into the ground. We didn't really, we fell onto the roof of the office where the arc reactor was. Obie had fallen there too, but my first thought was on if Tony was okay.

I stood on shaky limbs and stumbled to my brother. I was frantically fixing my shirt, I could worry about healing later. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"How much power do you have?" I asked.

"Running on back-up. Flying that high took all you gave me." Tony looked me over, then looked around. "Potts."

"Tony! Oh, my God, are you and Nona okay?" Her voice sounded tiny coming from the helmet.

"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. We'll be right there," Tony said.

Obadiah came crashing behind Tony just as he got the helmet off. I gasped, immediately firing an orb at him. Tony turned just as Obadiah slammed his fist into him.

I launched forward, jumping and using all the strength I had to hammer fist into Obadiah's helmet. He fell to the ground but immediately coming up, slamming me the other way. I cried out, landing on my back and scraping it more. Tony had gotten up and went to fire at Obadiah, but didn't have his glove on.

"Nice try." Obadiah hit him again, but he caught himself with the one repulsor he had and launched forward to punch Obadiah.

I was still on the ground. My back hurt so much. But I grit my teeth, standing and running to meet with another one of Tony's punches. Obadiah caught Tony though, and I continued to fire orbs.

" _ **My repulsors and missiles are offline, any ideas**_?"

" _ **We're above an arc reactor**_!"

Tony pushed against Obadiah's face, calling for flares. I went around the back pulling on Obadiah's armor as well. His arms slackened around Tony and he dropped, coughing, as Obadiah turned to me.

I had jumped down by this point. Tony had run off, hiding. _Good. He won't be hurt again._ I, however, was right in Obadiah's sights. I began to run, pushing myself. Tears streamed down my face as I ran laps around Obadiah, trying to confuse him.

Tony appeared on Obadiah's back pushing into his helmet.

" _ **Get off now! Pepper's gonna overload the reactor**_."

" _ **Not without you**_!"

"This looks important!" Tony punched into our mentor's armor, pulling something out. With him disoriented, I ran forward and launched myself into the air, kicking his shoulder. He stumbled, flailing his arms. Poor Tony looked like he was riding a bull until Obie managed to grab him and throw him onto the glass.

I launched an orb at Obie, hitting a piston that went to his arm. He stormed forward, making me run backward.

The chest piece came off his armor, lifting the helmet up and revealing the traitor. "I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" He crushed the helmet he managed to pull off Tony and tossed it.

Tony lifted his head up, obviously weak. I ran to him, nearly collapsing at the edge of the glass. We both looked up at our mentor.

I wanted to throw an orb at him at that moment. He had so many weak spots. But seeing him... Seeing the man who actually treated me like his daughter... I couldn't. I dropped the hand I hadn't realized I'd lifted.

Obadiah clutched the railing, "You finally outdid yourselves, Starks. You'd have made your father proud!"

" _ **He's playing us, Tony. Don't listen to him**_."

Tony lifted himself, as did I. Orbs materialized in my hands again. I heard a shout from the helmet, and Obadiah started shooting at us with his good arm. Glass shattered around Tony as I put up a barrier for myself. Tony's arm armor expanded into a shield for his face, thank God. Obadiah shot the glass under Tony's feet, causing him to fall. I screamed, running for Tony. He immediately began to pull himself up but was stuck. I reached him and began to pull him up.

"How ironic Tony! You tried to rid the world of weapons, but gave it it's best ones yet!" Obadiah met my eyes. _He meant me._

"Pepper!" Tony called. I looked down to see her looking up at us with a horrified look on her face.

"And now I'm going to kill you with one! Such a shame the other one has to go too!" Obadiah yelled.

I couldn't bring myself to muster another orb, so I continued to try and pull.

Obadiah aimed, but the missile went way to our right. "You ripped out my targeting system!"

"Good!" I cried, "Maybe you'll learn to aim properly!"

"Time to hit the button!" Tony yelled to Pepper.

"You told me not to!" Pepper cried.

I continued to lift, "Hold still you little pricks!" Obadiah shot over our heads.

" _ **We gotta either jump down with Pepper or you gotta help me lift you, man**_." Tony nodded, understanding my command.

"Just do it!" He yelled.

"You'll die!" Pepper sobbed.

Obadiah shot right behind me, causing Tony and I both to drop further in. I almost fell right into the reactor, but Tony caught my left hand, yanking on my bad shoulder. I involuntarily cried out.

"PUSH IT!" Tony screamed. I began to use him to pull up as Pepper slammed the button. She ran off, screaming, as the room began to fill with electricity. One struck my heel, making me cry out. The reactor pulsed out, launching Tony and I out and onto the roof. The energy consumed Obadiah, however, since he wasn't hit with enough energy to be blasted back. He was screaming as the reactor shot into the air, making a beam that blasted into space.

It stopped suddenly, and the roof became pitch black as the power around us went out. Obadiah fell forward, crashing through what remained of the roof and straight into the reactor. The explosion from that sent Tony and I further out onto the roof. I could barely muster enough energy to whimper in pain as Tony's arms wrapped around me, protecting me from the gravel that our bodies scraped against. A mushroom cloud engulfed the building, heating Tony and I's bodies up. I cried out again as the armor burned my hand that was touching it. Tony yanked it off, holding it away from his chest but close enough that the cloud wouldn't burn it more.

My eyes were so heavy... They began to slowly close on their own and, partially to my relief and horror, Tony didn't stop them from closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	11. He Is Iron Man

_October 25, 2010_

_"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, two members of Tony Stark's personal security staff..."_ Rhodey's voice carried on through the stereo system as I laid on the couch. My arm was back in its sling, and Pepper had put makeup on my face to cover as much of the bruising and scabs from last night as possible. She was currently working on Tony's face as he read the paper.

"'Iron Man and Erratica'. That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it." Tony read.

I nodded, "I do like that name. When I come out, I'll use it."

Pepper looked at me, "When? Don't you mean if?"

"Nah. Might as well, tons of people saw me," I said, looking at Pepper. I reached forward, wincing as the burn on my back was pulled. I grabbed the bottles of water and ibuprofen, sitting back and taking as much as I could without overdosing.

Last night had taken a ton out of me. I was currently hooked up to an IV going into the bicep of my bad arm which was dripping just enough saline and adrenaline to mask the pain and give me enough energy to last until lunch, which was when the conference would be over. Obadiah had managed to scrape my calf with a bullet, so I had a limp as well. Since Tony was in a suit of armor, he was relatively fine.

"My suit's not _technically_ iron though, it's a good-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery anyway," Tony rambled as Pepper took his bandaid off. She and I would be on stage with him, me closer to him.

" ** _You going to claim the name on stage_**?"

" ** _Hell yeah, who do you think I am_**?"

" ** _Tell them about me too_**."

Tony raised an eyebrow at me over the newspaper, " ** _You're sure_**?"

" ** _Not really but it's fine_**."

Phil walked up to Tony with index cards, "Here's your alibi."

The couple was thrown off by the statement. Tony slowly took the cards, muttering a quick "Okay?"

"You were on your yacht. Nona was surfing and broke her arm and scrapped her calf," Phil explained quickly. "We have port papers that put you three in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."

I raised an eyebrow, "Damn you guys are detailed."

Phil turned to me, "That's our job. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Thanks for asking though," I replied.

"I was thinking we should just say it was the three of us. Little family get-away," Tony said. Pepper continued to apply makeup to him, it actually looked really good. She playfully glared at him, and he smiled at her.

I grinned, _just get together already._

"That's what happened," Phil said.

"All right," Tony grinned.

"Just read it word for word," Phil commanded.

"Fine," Tony's reply came out as a mumble.

I rubbed my shoulder, it had begun to ache again. After that I tuned the conversation out, it was just plain boring. Tony would make something up anyway, and the two of us would be known. That's the Tony way of doing things.

Pepper moved, gaining my attention. "Huh?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. _The adrenaline must be wearing off._

"We have 90 seconds," Tony explained, standing. I stood gently, groaning when my back flared up. Pepper walked off as Tony checked to make sure I was okay.

"I'll be fine baby bro," I gave him a knowing look and lowered my voice, "You're not sticking to the story right?"

Tony smirked, "You know me so well." He gripped my good arm as Pepper walked back over with his jacket.

"It's not that bad," he said, walking to her, "Even I don't think I'm Iron Man."

"You're not," Pepper said.

"Am so," Tony replied quickly.

"You're not," Pepper's reply was exasperated as I giggled.

"Alright, suit yourself," Tony mumbled, winking at me before turning to Pepper. "You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity."

_That slick mother f-_

"She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more-" Tony cleared his throat, "crazy about me." He smiled at Pepper, tucking the cards in his suit pocket. "Tell me you never think about that night."

_What night?_

Pepper began to mess with his suit, pursing her lips, "What night?"

"You know."

It dawned on the secretary, "Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink, and then you left me there by myself?" I was kinda hurt that she left me out of that, but the fact that they seemed to be getting closer together kept my mouth shut. I was _not_ about to make my ship sink. "Is that the night you're talking about?"

Tony cleared his throat guiltily, something I had never heard. Pepper was truely changing him. The woman looked at his pocket one more time, "Thought so." She finished the adjustment, "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts," Tony's voice was crisp. This was their version of flirting, I had heard it more and more these past few months. I smiled at the two as we began to walk out.

 _"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you._ " Rhodey waved for the three of us to come on stage. Tony moved to the podium, and Pepper and I moved next to Rhodey. My heart was fluttering, so I tucked my bad hand into my suit and my good one behind my back. I knew they'd be glowing.

Tony began his short speech, "Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time," he waved them teasingly, causing a chuckle from the reporters. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop-"

He was cut off by a reporter in the front, one I recognized to be the one from the party, "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was bodyguards in suits that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you-"

It was now Tony's turn to interrupt, "I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

He slipped up, and the reporter noticed, "I never said you were a superhero."

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic." Tony grumbled.

" ** _Nice. They'll totally believe that_**."

" ** _Shut up_**."

Tony looked down at his cards and took a deep breath. "I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."

Rhodey leaned over and mumbled something. Tony nodded.

"The truth is..." Tony put the cards down and looked directly at the reporter. "I am Iron Man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	12. And I am Erratica

_October 25, 2010_

The crowd immediately began to roar, standing up. I seized up, took a deep breath, and relaxed.

"I also have some explaining to do, so please sit down. Who knows, I may answer some questions first," Tony looked at me and smiled. I grinned back.

Once everyone was settled in with raised hands, he leaned forward and called on a reporter.

"Since you are Iron Man, do you know who Erratica is?" He asked, leaning forward.

" ** _Last chance to back out kid_**."

" ** _Not happening_**." I stepped forward to Tony's side, "I am."

We had to wait again for the reporters to chill out. Tony wrapped his arm around me, taking great care of my back to make sure he didn't hurt it.

The same reporter spoke up again, "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you?"

I nodded, "It's alright, I don't mind. You guys make sure your cameras are recording, cuz you may have to watch through this again in order to fully understand what I'm about to say.

"I am Tony Stark's twin sister. Now, let me explain. When Tony and I were younger, he was better than me, and still is. But our father, Howard Stark, wanted me to be just as good as Tony. Our father never liked me because I never was as good as my twin brother. As you may know, he graduated from college at 16. At the time, I was still a sophomore in high school; and as naive as a child. So, when my dad asked me to partake in an experiment, I did. I wanted his love so bad that I was willing to do anything. 

"It was the middle of the night when he asked, but I didn't question. We had our own at-home lab, so he and I went and started. What I didn't know was that the experiment consisted of me being injected with the last vial of the famous Steve Roger's blood, which our Aunt Peggy said she had gotten rid of. But Howard kept one, secretly. The power surge from the experiment woke my family up one by one, and as they realized what our dad had done to me, they were horrified. 

"The experiment ended up giving me super-strength- just like the man himself- and gave me cells so reproductive that I can never age. But what we didn't realize were the side-effects. The stress unlocked what he called a mutation inside me, inside my DNA, which gave me the power to manipulate probability. I didn't even find out about the mutation until 1991- when our parents were murdered. That day was the day that I found out that I have that power, as well as the power to make energy with my hands. We're still trying to figure out all the limits to these powers, but I know I have them, as I found out last night."

The reporters murmured the whole time, and when I finished my story they all began talking again. I pressed my lips together and began to lean into Tony, beginning to become scared. Tony quieted the room and pointed out another reporter.

"Have you ever finished high school?" She asked.

I thought for a second, "No actually. I'm not entirely sure I'm going to any time soon either."

Another reporter raised her hand, "Have you been laying low since you were sixteen, or have we seen you before?"

Tony and I chuckled softly, "Yeah, actually, up until Pepper started working for Stark Industries, the press knew me as Nona Stane- or Obadiah's daughter." I quickly pulled the old look up, wincing as I quickly reverted back, "And when Pepper started working for us I became her younger sister."

"So you're not actually sixteen?" Another reporter asked.

"No, I'm actually older than Tony by a minute," I smirked.

Tony leaned into the microphone, "She still can't drink though!" He said in a sing-song voice. The reporters laughed, and I elbowed him with my good arm.

The reporter at the front raised her hand, and I called on her, "If you were at the fight last night with Tony, why are you injured and not him? Can't you just, manipulate the probability that you'll be healed to one hundred percent?"

Tony actually spoke for me on this one, "Here's the simple answer to why she's the only injured one: She's not. Nona is just more injured right now than I am. I was in a suit of metal, which was bulletproof, and she was in some cloth. The reason why she hasn't been able to heal herself is that she doesn't have the strength to right now. She used a lot making herself bulletproof, making me bulletproof, evacuating those who were on the freeway, and hitting Obadiah with her energy orbs. She also gave me some of her energy when the power in my suit ran low (I will admit, I didn't charge it). She went above and beyond what I thought she was going to be able to do, and I am personally so proud of her." I smiled as Tony kissed my forehead.

" _ **I'm so proud of you kid**_."

Rhodey had finally had enough and came up to the microphone, "As you just heard, Nona needs to rest so for right now that will conclude this hearing. Thank you for attending." Rhodey steered me and Tony to the edge of the stage, where agents were waiting to take us to the car.

Phil came up to me and Tony as we were walking, "What happened to sticking with the cards?"

"Cards are boring, duh," I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


	13. Nick Fury Breaks In and I Get Better (Maybe)

I giggled as Tony and I walked into the house. He had just finished telling me some stupid joke that he swore was a creation of his own. There are many things Tony has come up with; jokes are not one of them.

As soon as we stepped into the door I slid my heels off. "Why do they make those things so tight?"

"You just have wide feet. J.A.R.V.I.S!" Tony called. 

I briefly noticed that an alarm was blaring as J.A.R.V.I.S began to speak, "Welcome home, sir and ma'am." His voice was warped. Tony hesitated, and I stopped completely. I crouched, ignoring the pain in my back as I set my heels down gently. As I stood I formed an orb in my good hand, searching for the intruder. 

"'I am Iron Man.' You two think you're the only superheroes in the world?" A voice called out from by the window. "Mr. Stark- and Miss Stark- you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," The man spoke, walking out into the light. He had an eyepatch and a large trenchcoat, making him look more like a goth pirate.

"Well, Director, give me one reason not to throw this at you," I mumbled.

Nick looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Just put it away. You'll pass out in a few minutes if you don't."

He was right. I could feel the trembling in my arms and legs. I sighed, dropping the orb. 

"I'm here to talk to you two about the Avenger Initiative," Nick stated.

"Why would we join?" Tony asked, stepping forward a little.

"We could offer you whatever you want that you don't already have, with the added benefit of actually _helping_ the world," Nick wrapped his arms behind his back, beginning to pace a little. 

"I already help the world."

"I'm in."

Tony looked at me, eyebrow raised. Nick smiled a little, "I figured you would be. Packet's up in your room already. I need to talk to your brother."

I nodded, patting my brother's arm before teleporting to my room. True to what he said, a packet was sitting on my desk. I saw an eagle on the front, featuring prominently with a logo of an 'A'. I sighed, picking up the packet and beginning to read through it. It featured pictures of a few candidates, including myself and Tony.

I sighed, putting the folder away after a while. "J.A.R.V.I.S, how ya feeling buddy?"

"Better. Tony is currently downstairs, working on some final repairs. Director Fury has left the premises," J.A.R.V.I.S stated curtly.

I grinned, "Thanks J. Would you mind running a diagnostic please?"

"Of course, Nona. I'll give you a moment to prepare."

I gently pulled off the sling, stretching my arm a little. I winced a little, the skin on my back spreading. I gently reached down and unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing, pulling it off with a hiss. Luckily for me, this bra was a front clipping one.

"Scanning now," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

I stood still, letting J.A.R.V.I.S scan what he needed to.

"The wounds are closing, but I would recommend getting the stitches redone in the next few days," The A.I said.

"Thanks, J," I mumbled, walking over to my dresser. I pulled out a sleep shirt, slipping it on before slipping into the matching bottoms. 

"Would you like to set me an appointment for you?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked.

"Please," I mumbled, laying down.

The next few months were filled completely. I wasn't allowed to go outside without getting bombarded by paparazzi, so Tony was forced to literally fly us everywhere. Once my back closed up, I began to train. Director Fury had a serious regiment that I needed to be following, and I wasn't even close to being good enough. Of course, part of me wanted to just use my powers in order to buff myself up, but I knew it would only last so long. 

I was training a few months after Tony and I revealed ourselves when Tony walked into my training room. I noticed him in the mirror, so I gently set down my weights and told J.A.R.V.I.S to stop my music.

"DC wants to see us," Tony said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

"Well, my suit and you," Tony mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, wiping some sweat from my eyebrow, "Do they think we're dangerous?"

Tony set down a glass, "Probably."

I sighed. Why did they think we were dangerous? Well probably because we showed them that we're capable of fighting.

"When do they need us?"

"April 23," Tony said.

"Tony that's in less than a week!" I whirled to look at him.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but I was busy gathering evidence for our side," Tony said, pulling out his phone. He tapped a couple of things, and immediately videos began to play in the mirror. It started with a video of a guy trying to walk in a make-shift Iron Man suit. He failed. Another video of people trying to _make_ my orbs. They just exploded. Video after video of people trying to replicate us and failing.

"Jeez..." I mumbled.

Tony paused the video, "You know who that is?" He pointed to some random guy on screen.

"No idea," I said.

"That," Tony said, walking towards me, "would be Justin Hammer. Also known as the guy that will be going against us." 

I raised an eyebrow and laughed a little, "Are you for real?"

"100%," Tony said, smirking.

"Awesome. Now, leave. I gotta finish my reps," I said, pushing Tony out of the room.

"Alright fine, you weirdo," Tony said. I laughed, shutting the door behind him.


	14. The Government is Stupid and Sometimes So Am I

The morning of the trial was hectic, to say the least. 

I was having trouble trying to find something that would fit me without having to use my powers. It hurt to wear a bra, so I had to find something that wouldn't reveal that I wasn't wearing one.

I finally settled on a loose jumpsuit and a blazer. Simple, yet stated. I grabbed a long necklace and made my way downstairs, where Tony, Pepper, and Happy were waiting for me.

"Sorry guys," I mumbled, grabbing my purse. 

Pepper smiled, "It's alright, Nona. Let's just get to the plane."

It took us half an hour to do so, and another 5 hours to get to DC. 

When we arrived we were immediately escorted into the court room. I hardly paid attention, only speaking when spoken to.

Tony, however...

"Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off?" Stern said. I looked over at Tony, seeing he was talking to Pepper.

I kicked him under the table, and he turned just as Stern banged the gavel again. "Yes, dear?"

I internally screamed as Senator Stern continued, "Can I have your attention?"

"Absolutely," Tony said, leaning forward into the mic.

 _I should have grabbed some ibuprofen or something,_ I rolled my shoulder, keeping my face straight.

"Do you or do you not possess specialized weapons?"

"I do not," Tony said.

"You do not?" Senator Stern asked, eyebrow raised.

"I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word 'weapon'," Tony said, turning again.

"Your sister and the Iron Man weapon," Senator Stern explained. I clenched my hand, a brief blue glow emanating from it for a second before disappearing.

"I certainly don't _own_ my sister, and neither my sister _nor_ my device for that description," Tony countered.

"Well... how would you describe them?" Senator Stern asked, leaning forward.

"I would describe them by defining what they are, Senator," Tony bit.

"As?"

"A human and a high-tech prosthesis." The room laughed a little, but Tony spoke up, "That is... That is- That's actually the most apt descriptions I can make of them."

"They are _weapons,_ Mr. Stark-" Senator Stern insisted.

"Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen-" Tony began.

"My _priority_ is to get these weapons turned over to the people of the United States of America," Senator Stern interrupted.

"Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude and prostitution, which is also the level that you have brought Nona down to. If she were not here, I probably would have gotten _very_ vocal about the idea of you using my sister in that fashion." Tony growled out. "You can't have Nona or the Iron Man suit."

Senator Stern cleared his throat, "Look, I'm no expert-"

"In prostitution? Of course not, you're a senator, come on," Tony said, slapping the desk and turning around to the laughter of the room.

Senator Stern rolled his eyes, "I'm no expert in weapons. We have someone here who _is_ an expert on weapons. I would now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

My head- and Tony's- snapped up and watched as Justin walked to the front of the room.

Tony spoke into the microphone, "Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when an actual expert will also be in attendance." I kicked Tony under the table, glaring at him as people murmured.

Stern banged the gavel again as Justin laughed a bit, "Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy." Justin pointed at Tony, smiling a little as he spoke. He stood a moment later, "Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark."

I bit my lip, watching as Tony stared forward. His jaw was clenched, and I watched as wrinkled formed on his forehead.

"Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion," Justin said, grabbing his microphone and sitting on his table. "We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has both created and revealed two swords with untold possibilities. And yet he insists that they are shields. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind them. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. and Miss Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless Erratica. God bless America."

I grit my teeth as the room was filled with applause. My palms were aching from how hard my nails were digging in. Tony looked at me as Senator Stern began to talk.

" _ **You okay?**_ "

" _ **I will be once these assholes refer to me as more than just a weapon.**_ " I relaxed my arm, my shoulder aching.

"The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber," Senator Stern said.

I raised an eyebrow, watching as Rhodey came in. Tony stood, walking to greet his long-time friend. I watched as the two talked, but turned again as my back began to protest. Rhodey and Tony soon sat down and Senator Stern began to talk.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57 paragraph four?"

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Rhodey asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes sir."

"It was _m_ y understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey explained.

Senator Stern began to reply as I tuned out. I noticed that he had a glass of water and I shifted in my seat, getting an idea.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_Probability that Senator Stern's water tastes like vodka: 0%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──** ─

I subtly waved my hand, making it look like I flexed my fingers. The blue light briefly glowed.

 **─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──** ─

_Probability that Senator Stern is drinking vodka: 100%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──** ─

I watched as Senator Stern took a sip, his eyes nearly bulging out as he swallowed harshly. I let out a soft breath, watching in amusement as Senator Stern put the glass down and looked at it suspiciously.

"'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government,'" Rhodey hesitated for a moment, "'Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation, and to her interests.'" Rhodey looked at Tony and I sadly as he continued, "I did, however, summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities."

Senator Stern and Rhodey continued to try and talk over each other. Tony sat up after a moment, "I'm not a joined, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice." The room filled with laughs, "We can amend the hours a little bit."

Rhodey took a sip of his water as the room quieted down. Senator Stern spoke again, "I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that is connected to your report." Senator Stern pointed at the screen.

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time," Rhodey rebutted.

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful," Senator Stern said, smirking a little.

 **─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──** ─

_Probability that the TV won't work: 16.854%_

**─** **── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──** ─

I looked at Tony as he typed on his phone. I waved my hand, and immediately the TV began to glitch. Tony began to type quickly, and soon Tony leaned forward.

"Hold on one second, buddy. Let me see something here," Tony said, cutting off Rhodey's explanation.

Tony pressed a button, and code began running over the screen. Tony turned, and I waved once more to make the TVs operational.

"Oh! Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens," Tony said, activating the other TV. "I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now let's see what's really going on."

Senator Stern sat up, "What is he doing?"

"If you will direct your attention to said screens I believe that's North Korea," Tony typed something, and the footage began to play.

I watched the reactions around the room as Tony played the footage he found. I had already seen it all. People began to stand up, panicked. Justin tried desperately to cover the TV closest to him. Rhodey and I made eye contact. I shrugged. He smiled a little.

Justin pulled the plug on the TV after his own damning footage had already finished.

"Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, 10 years away. Hammer Industries, 20. And that's just the Iron Man stuff! No one has perfected what Nona has," Tony said, smirking.

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived," Justin said desperately into his microphone.

Senator Stern spoke up, "I think we're done, is the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason-"

"The point is, you're welcome, I guess," Tony said nonchalantly.

"For what?" Stern asked.

"Because we are your nuclear deterrent. It's _working_. We're _safe._ America is _secure_. You want my property? _You can't have it!_ " Tony's voice raised to a shout, enunciated by his hand hitting the table, "But I did you a big favor. I have successfully privatized world peace." Tony stood, made a peace sign, and after a brief insult thrown at the committee he motioned me to follow him out of the room.

As soon as we were in the hall Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Good job with the TVs, kid."

"I also turned Stern's water into vodka," I admitted, smiling.

Tony whooped, "Hell yeah! Let's get Pepper and go home."


	15. Mission Time!

_April 23, 2011_

We approached the airplane, the sun shining bright in the sky. Tony made some stupid joke as we climbed the ladder. Cameras flashed in all directions, taking in our images as the plane door began to shut.

As soon as I knew it was safe I slipped my jacket off. A short groan left my mouth, skin on my back pulling taut. Tony and Pepper sat in a couple of the chairs as I excused myself to the bathroom.

The door shut with a click. I let out a shaking breath, running a hand down my face.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, run a scan please," I groaned, resting my hands on the counter.

"Your back is healing as normal, although I would recommend some ibuprofen in order to reduce the pain," The AI stated.

"Where would that be?"

"In the medicine cabinet, located behind the mirror," J.A.R.V.I.S said. I reached up and pulled the mirror open, grabbing the bottle. "There's soda in the mini-fridge."

"Thanks, J," I grumbled.

"Of course."

I opened the bathroom a moment later, kneeling to grab a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge before sitting in the opposite corner of Pepper and Tony. The sky passed by the window, each cloud taking on a new shape the more I focused.

I jumped when my phone began to ring. Upon looking down, my heart sank. I swiped the answer button, "Director?"

" _Miss Stark. Glad you could pick up,_ " Fury's voice coolly said.

"Of course. Is there something wrong?" I pulled at a thread on my sleeve.

" _I need you to come in. We lost one of our best agents on a case, and you're really powerful and ready for training,_ " Nick explained.

"Sir, I'm not fully healed yet-,"

Fury interrupted me, " _Well heal yourself, Nona. I'm sending Clint Barton to pick you up tomorrow morning. You'd better be ready by then._ "

"What about Tony?" I asked.

" _I'll send another agent to cover for you. Tony will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Nona._ " The line clicked, and I sighed in exasperation.

"You alright, Nona?" Pepper asked.

I ran a hand down my face, "Nick just called me in. I'm leaving in the morning."

I watched Tony's expression drop for a second before picking right back up, "Look at you getting all the fun jobs. Is he going to pay you?"

"I would hope so," I grumbled. I rolled my shoulder, wincing.  
  


**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆  
  
**

_April 24, 2011_

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a helicopter landing on the roof. I groaned, sitting up and grabbing my bag. I didn't even bother brushing my teeth- not a ton of people would be that close to me anyway.

I waved to Tony as I was walking out the door. He waved, not even looking away from the table. The weather outside warmed me up instantly, and I almost regretted bringing a jacket. I walked up the stairs, watching as Nick Fury exited the helicopter. He offered me a hand and helped me inside. Once the door closed I was handed a set of headphones. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, tucking my bag underneath me. 

"Just to the main base. You'll be assigned to Clint Barton for this mission," Nick said. 

"I don't even know what the mission is," I said. The thumping of the helicopter blades shook my heart, bringing it into its rhythm. 

Nick handed me a folder, and I began to read through it. 

_Probability I have photographic memory: 0%_

I waved my fingers around.

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

_Probability I have photographic memory: 100%_

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

I skimmed the page, memorizing the mission. There was another spy who had been declared MIA on a mission to take down a drug cartel. The cartel itself had different locations, but the boss was located in Seattle. If we took him down, the entire thing would crumble down. 

Nick wanted Clint and I on this because Clint was one of the best, and I had my powers. Clint was going to step back until I got into the drug lord's good graces. I would be a stripper because the drug lord visited a certain spot frequently and was known to bring strippers home. The manager of the strip club was also an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but she permanently resided there. 

I waved my hand again as I closed the folder. 

"Clint is going to be training you until May 14, and then you two will travel to Seattle and take that man down as soon as you can. Understood?" Nick asked.

I nodded, looking out the window. Nick and I spent the rest of the ride in silence.


	16. Training Is Hard!

_April 24, 2011_

Nick and I stepped off the helicopter a few hours later. My limbs continued to shake even though the ground continued to stay stable. Nick led me into the base, waving at the security guard to let me through. I waved my hand and my back loosened up enough that it didn't hurt to walk. 

Nick and I parted the crowded halls as we passed through. Why it happened, I don't know. Each hall looked the same, gray floors and gray walls with windows into different facilities. Nick and I must have walked for what felt like hours, and eventually arrived at a gym. 

Nick opened the door for me, "I hope you healed yourself up because your training begins now. Clint!"

I watched a man turn from across the room. His uniform was a darker one, almost like the other agents I had seen but without sleeves. He did have arm bracers on, though. The man grinned, dusting his hands off as he approached us. 

"Clint, this is Nona. She will be accompanying you on your mission," Nick said. 

Clint stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you, rookie. She's the one Natasha is replacing?"

"Natasha just arrived at the mansion," Nick said, patting my shoulder. "Have fun." And with that Nick walked out.

Clint and I sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do. He finally spoke up a moment later, "Do you want a tour?"

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

I collapsed on my bed later, my chest heaving. Who knew this dang place was so big? My shirt clung to my chest, and my legs stung.

Clint laughed from the doorway, "Jeez kid, you really need to get exercise."

"I'll have you know I'm older than you," I grumbled, pointing.

"Oh I know, but I've been here longer so I get to tell you what to do," Clint hit my feet. I swung them off the bed, sitting up. Clint plopped next to me, "We have to get lunch here in a few minutes. Think you remember enough to lead me there?"

I scoffed, "I memorized the building, of course I do."

"Without your powers?" Clint chided.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll get it eventually."

Clint turned to me, "And what if your powers get erased quicker than you get it memorized, huh?"

"That won't happen," I said, standing. 

"And how do you know that?" The bed creaked and I felt the air grow heavy behind my back.

I gulped, "I just do. It's impossible." I took a shuddering breath, running a hand through my hair. Shivers ran down my spine, red hot pain laced my ribs. Without another word I walked out, intending to go eat. Was Clint following? Did I care? 

The answer is simply no.

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

_April 25, 2011_

The next morning I awoke to Clint slamming a pillow in my face.

"What the hell?!" I gasped, covering myself.

"C'mon. I'm giving you five minutes to be up and ready, no powers," Clint shut the door.

I grumbled under my breath, getting ready to wave my hand. As soon as I began to use my power, a high pitched ringing played in my room. I cried out, covering my ears.

" _What the fuck Clint?_ " I shouted.

"I said no powers! Get to it!"

I screamed something at Clint before walking to the outfit I had lain out last night. I snapped each thing into place, cursing at Clint underneath my breath the entire time. 

As soon as I had all my clothes on Clint burst into the door, "Come on, time to go!"

"But I have to brush my teeth!" I said.

"You took too long, so suffer," Clint pulled me out the door, "Run to the gym."

I raised my hands up, " _NO POWERS!_ "

"Jesus," I mumbled, running down the halls. It took me half an hour just to reach the gym, even with my powers. The entire time I watched as agents passing by either hid their laughter, or outright laughed so loud people in the next zip code could hear it. My face and chest burned by the time I reached the gym, and yet, somehow, Clint already stood in the center of the gym when I arrived.

"What?" I gasped, putting my hands on my head.

Clint merely pointed up, where a vent opening swung back and forth. I rolled my eyes, joining Clint. He tossed me some tape, and quietly showed me how to wrap my hands.

"Why'd you make me run this morning? Everyone laughed," I mumbled at one point.

"Because in the field you might have to do some embarrassing shit," Clint explained. "You need to get over the fear of being embarrassed so that you can get the job done. Everyone has had to do it."

"Then why did everyone laugh?" I asked, "If they've done it before."

"Cuz I told them to," Clint said with a smirk. 

I shook my head, laughing in disbelief. 

"Alright, now come on. We have to get you started on your reps."


	17. Oopsies

_May 1, 2011_

I grunted, slamming my fist into the punching bag. Sweat collected on my back, dripped down my forehead, littered the floor beneath me. The sound of me punching the bag filled the room and would have filled my head if I hadn't already been listening to music.

My objective needed to be releasing my anger. I didn't care so much about training- since I'd only been doing that since getting here. Clint never let me talk to Tony or even use my powers a little. I'd been in the infirmary once this week already because he wouldn't let me heal myself (turns out I have asthma now). I just wanted to relieve the aching in my muscles.

 _Slam!_ The bag swung backward and nearly hit the wall.

Clint's methods had been working- I'll give him that. I'd gotten a teensy bit stronger, but not by much. I could have made myself stronger if Clint would just let me. He had Fury set up heat sensors in all the places I occupy to sense when I used my powers. I'd been yelled at multiple times by the other occupants in whatever room I stood in.

_Slam!_

I continued to muse over the thoughts, punching relentlessly into the bag. The lyrics of Gerard Way screamed into my ears, drowning everything else out. I tried not to punch to the beat of the song, just because I knew that if I did I'd end up hurting myself or breaking something.

_Slam!_

The air around me began to ring, and I looked down to see blue smoke dissipating from my fist. I inhaled and sighed, trying to get the smoke to go away. It remained though, and I groaned.

 _Screw it._ I waved my hand, then thought of appearing in Clint's room.

"I love you, honey- Nona!" I whirled around to see Clint pressing something on his phone. "What did I say about using powers?"

"I can't get it to stop Clint!" I said, ripping my headphones out. They hit the floor with a light clink, and the blood rushing through my ears nearly drowned it out.

Clint got up from his bed. I didn't notice at the time, but Clint hadn't installed those sensors in his room. He gripped onto my wrist, grabbing his phone. "Turn off the sensors in the power training area." He listened for a second, then hung up, "Teleport us to the gym."

I nodded, held onto his hand, and we left. As soon as we dropped in, I pushed him off. "Fire away Nona."

No sooner than he had said those words did I begin shooting orbs. The smell of burnt fabric began to fill the room as I shot orb after orb into the wall. A purple wall of energy sucked the orbs in as they hit it.

I hadn't expected my powers to build like this in such a short amount of time. Tony and I used to have to go into the middle of the desert to let me shoot at things. Real pain in the ass most weeks. After Mom's death, we used to have to go every week. After a while we had it spread to a month. Then eventually, we just stopped going.

By the time I finished, I could barely breathe. I collapsed onto the floor, trying to get air into my lungs. I could hear myself wheezing, and _are my lungs collapsing?_

Clint held the S.H.I.E.L.D-issued inhaler to my lips, "In." I sucked the medicine in, holding my breath for as long as I could. I made sure to swallow, then released the air I held.

"You okay rookie?" Clint asked.

I opened my eyes, looking up at him, "Who were you on the phone with?"

I could see Clint's cheeks redden, "Nona-."

"Who was it?" I sat up.

"My wife," Clint said softly.

I clenched my jaw, "So you get to call your family and I don't?"

"Nona, it's not like that-," Clint said, grabbing onto my shoulder.

I shrugged him off, standing. My body demanded that I sit back down, but I didn't care. I stormed out of the gym, but collapsed before I reached the door.

Clint caught me before my head could hit the floor. I coughed, clutching my chest. Clint looked over my body, calling for someone as my eyes shut.

**☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆**

I woke up later to see Clint resting in a chair on the side of my bed. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I kept quiet as he talked on the phone.

"Laura, I feel terrible... Nona hasn't been allowed to talk to anyone outside of the base in a week, and I think that's what lead to her powers going haywire... She's definitely learned how to get used to no powers but," Clint sighed, "I have no idea what happened."

I coughed, squeezing my eyes tight. When I opened them, Clint had his eyes trained on me.

"I have to go sweetheart. I'll call you tonight. I love you," Clint pressed a button on his phone and looked back up at me. "How are you feeling rookie?"

"Tired," I said. "And in pain."

Clint stayed silent for a moment, "Want to tell me what happened in there?"

I nodded, "I have to use my powers. They build up otherwise, and then I have to let them out or I'll..." I shivered. "It's been a while since I've had to do that though."

"Because you use them a lot," Clint said.

I nodded. "And, I will admit, I took it further than I normally would."

"You going to be okay?" 

"I will be. Just can't use my powers for a little bit," I smiled.


	18. Tony What The Hell?

I swung at the bag, watching as Clint stumbled back a little.

"Do you have to swing so hard?" Clint grunted, repositioning himself.

I shrugged, swinging again, "I'm just doing what you told me to do."

"No powers?" Clint's teeth grit against each other as he spoke.

"No powers." I continued to swing, sweat rolling down my back.

"Start with the kicks," Clint shifted positions, holding the bag in the middle instead of at the top.

I shifted, kicking with my right leg. I alternated between high and low kicks, making sure to sprinkle in a few middle kicks and kicks that came from below instead of the side. Occasionally Clint told me to switch legs. I could manage with my left leg, but it usually ended up with me falling over.

"Alright, alright, we're done for now. Go ahead and get washed up, then pack up. We're leaving tonight for Seattle," Clint said, straightening up.

I nodded, pushing my hair back. My chest heaved as I tried to take deep breaths. Without a word, Clint passed me my inhaler and water.

"Thank you," I gasped out before hitting the inhaler. The medicine flooded my lungs, making me sigh in relief. I surrounded myself in blue light, appearing in my room.

I took a swig of my water, pulling out my phone and calling Tony. The phone rang for a moment, before Tony's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey kiddo! Ooh, you loke wore out," Tony said with a grimmace.

I laughed, "Yeah, thank you." I rolled my eyes, plopping onto the bed. "How have things been there?"

Tony looked around his screen for something, "Things have been great! Absolutely perfect!"

I rolled my eyes, "J.A.R.V.I.S, how is he really doing?"

"Tony is experiencing a slow Palladium poisoning, due to his reactor use."

I spit my drink out, " _Anthony Edward Stark!_ How could you not tell me!"

"I didn't know until a few hours ago!" Tony said, drinking something from a cup. It had the consistency of the black tar in the Splash Mountain ride Tony took me on ages ago. 

"That is a lie," J.A.R.V.I.S said from somewhere.

I grit my teeth, looking at Tony. "I can't lose you."

"I know, I know. I'm working on something. For now, this shit is keeping me here," Tony swirled his glass around. The sight of the liquid made me gag a little.

"Tony, if you need me to I can-"

Tony interrupted me, "No. If you do that it'll kill you. Let me figure this out. And then you and I can celebrate our birthday when you get home from this, okay?" 

I gulped, "As long as you promise to stay alive until then."

"Of course baby sister," Tony said, his signature grin gracing his features. 

I grinned, listening to the music in the background. "Working on another suit?"

He nodded, doing a full spin in his chair, "But let's talk about you. How is it going there? Are you having fun? Killed anyone yet?"

I laughed, "I haven't killed anyone. It's going good. We're leaving for Seattle tonight for our mission, but it turns out I have asthma?"

Tony's eyebrow shot up, "Asthma? You didn't have that when we were kids."

I shrugged, "Apparently it's one of those things you can develop. I am hella old, so..." I shrugged. 

Tony laughed, "You know you're calling me old by saying that."

"Oh I know," I grinned. "Alright, I have to pack. I love you Tony."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you when I can." The screen went black, and I watched my reflection sigh. Tony? Dying? Honestly it didn't surprise me that much, but that didn't mean that I wanted it to happen!

I stood, grabbing a duffle bag and throwing a few outfits in. I could get better outfits for when we get to the location.

A few hours later, Clint appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go rookie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has anxiety, I know the feeling of finding a book but it being a little too... dramatic? I think that's the word. Anyway, if you feel like you can no longer read this book, feel free to message me, and I'll give you as much (or as little) spoilers as you want!


End file.
